Danny's New Beginning
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny finds Ember beaten up after a fight with Skulker. Danny treats her wounds and they become closer. DannyxEmber as well as Daddy Danny


Danny's New Beginning

Both Danielle and Ember get hurt. Danny takes care of both of them. Events ensue. Read to find out more. Danny and Ember are both 17. [DannyxEmber]xDani Daddy Danny

". . . . " – Talking

'. . . . ' – Thinking

Takes place after D-Stabilized, before Phantom Planet

Danny was flying overhead Amity Park doing his nightly patrol with Tucker. Sam went on vacation with her parents to London. On Tucker's end, things were clear. Things were not clear though on Danny's end. He was in another fight with Ember.

"Hey Ember, how many times do I have to take you back to the Ghost Zone? I swear, you are almost as annoying as the box Ghost?"

"How dare you compare me to the box ghost," Ember snarled back. They both continued their fighting. While they were fighting, Dani appears and decides to try and help Danny out.

"Hey Danny, it looks like you could use some help fighting the dead-diva," stated Dani.

"I could use some help. She is started to get annoying." When Danny said that, Ember struck a chord on her guitar and instead of hitting Danny, she hits Danielle instead. As soon as Danielle got hit, she fell unconscious. Danny was infuriated at the sight that he started to hit Ember as quick as possible to knock her out. Ember was knocked at in just a matter of two minutes after seeing Danielle being knocked out. He felt kinda guilty about Ember that he decided to take her and Dani back to his parent's place.

When he arrived at his parent's place, FentonWorks, he placed Ember in his room and Dani in Jazz's room. As he was setting Dani down in Jazz's bed, he heard her say "Daddy." When Danny heard that, a smile was brought onto his face. He actually was thinking the same thing as well. Since the last time he saw Dani, she was destabilizing and Valerie helped him out. It was thanks to his dad, Jack Fenton, for the flawed Ecto-Dejecto that he was able to stabilize Danielle again. After that, Dani left never to be seen from again. Each and every day that passed since then, Danny's worry for Dani was increasing. He was worrying like a father instead of a brother or a cousin. Danny left the room to think. When he reached the doorway, he heard Danielle say "Daddy, I love you." When he heard that, then he knew what he had to do. Before he had to take care of that, he went to his room to check on Ember.

When he arrived to check on Ember, he noticed that she was still knocked out. What he saw was what almost gave him a nosebleed. He saw Ember's top half off, and her pants half gone. He almost fell over but he was able to regain his balance in a matter of seconds. He then slowly and silently walked over to Ember's side and placed the bed cover's over her.

'Wow, she is hot. Of course, if I said that to her, I do not doubt that she will try and kill me.' When he was putting the cover's over the top part of her chest, he heard her say "Danny, don't leave me." That shocked Danny. To think that the dead-diva actually liked him in a sense. When he was done putting the cover's over her, he actually noticed a wound on her arm. What he saw made him worry about her. There was so much ectoplasm. Then he noticed that he did not cause that would on her. He knew that he had to help her. So Danny went to his parent's lab in the basement and grabbed a syringe and a bag of some sorts and went up to his room. When he got the rest of the materials, he noticed that more ectoplasm was coming out of the room. He took the tweezer's and looked at the wound. He noticed some metal in the wound. He carefully took it out and examined it. He was shocked at what he saw. It was from one of Skulker's weapons. That only fueled his anger even more.

"Oh god, Ember I hope this works." He then took some of the peroxide and started to clean her wound. He was able to stitch up the wound and cauterize it as well. He then placed the bag on a metal stand that he got from his parents lab and grabbed the syringe. He placed the syringe in one hand and started to draw blood from his opposite arm. He then placed a tube into the bag and drew his own blood. He did it until a good amount of his own ecto-blood. He had a pint ready for Ember.

"Ember, please be okay. I actually have something that I want to tell you when you wake." He then placed the needle in her right arm and the blood started to pour into her body. What Danny did not know was what he did was that he made Ember into another halfa.

"I will be back Ember. Please be okay when I do get back."

"Danny," Ember said weakly.

"Sleep Ember," Danny said worriedly. Danny left his room to go and check on Danielle. What he saw almost made him faint as well. It seemed that Danielle shrunk a little.

'What happened to her? I just much be worrying too much about her right now. I will check on the both of them tomorrow.' With that, Danny went to the living room and slept on the couch.

The Next Day

As soon as Danny woke up, he went to his room to check up on Ember. What he saw almost knocked him off his feet. He saw a nice brown hair woman with blue eyes in the same place as Ember.

'What happened to her?' Thought Danny.

"Danny, what happened?" asked Ember.

"Uh, I think that you should take a look at yourself in the mirror Ember, or should I say Amber." With that, Ember got up carefully and went to Danny's full length mirror in his room. What she saw almost surprised her as well.

"I'm, I'm, I'm . . . . . . . . human. How is this possible?" Ember/Amber saying as she now explored her new living body.

"Well Ember . . . ."

"Please call me Amber when I am like this," Ember replied a little hastily into Danny's statement.

"Okay. Well when I knocked you out the other day, I took you to my home to help you. When I laid you down in my bed, I noticed that wound on your right arm that Skulker caused. You were bleeding quite a lot from it. So, I cleaned it out as much as possible and tried to close up the wound as well. Then I took some of my blood and put it in you because I thought that the ectoplasm in my blood would help you heal better. I did not know that my blood was going to do that to you," Danny replied.

"Well do I still have a ghost form? I am kinda curious now if I end up being like you."

"I don't know. Just try concentrating." Amber then tried on concentrating on her old ghost form. Amber was able to go into her ghost form, but when she did that, Danny fell over. Amber suddenly ran to Danny.

"Danny, why did you fall over so suddenly?" Amber asked with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Take a look at your ghost form in the mirror." Amber then walked over to the mirror to see her ghost form. What surprised her was her new outfit. She still had her flaming hair, but the clothes were another matter. There she stood in a hazmat suit similar to Danny's but in blue and black and with a symbol of an A in the middle of her chest in the same style as Danny's D on his chest in his ghost form.

'Wow. I look hot in this. I hope Danny like's it to,' Amber thought to herself.

"Hey Amber, there is something that I have to tell you. Before I tell you, can you please put on some clothes."

"But I am wearing clothes," Amber said.

"I am talking about your Human form."

"Oh. Wait, what am I supposed to wear?"

"You can use my sister's stuff. Don't worry though. She went off to college and she left all of her old clothes here. She does not use them anyway. Before you head there though, I have to go and check on Danielle. Please stay here for a couple of minutes." With that being said, Danny went to Jazz's room to check on Danielle. As soon as he opened the door, there was yet another surprise. What he saw was Danielle, but she now looked like she was 4 years old.

"Danielle, wake up," Danny said.

"Just a couple of more minutes, dad," Danielle mumbled. Danny was surprised of what he heard from Danielle again.

"Danielle wake up," Danny said in a louder voice.

"Huh. Oh sorry Danny. I was just tired."

"It is okay Danielle. Hey, do you want something to eat. It must have been a while since you last ate. Right?"

"That is right." As soon as Danielle hopped from the bed, she noticed how much shorter that she was.

"Hey Danny, why am I so short?"

"Look in the mirror. I think that will answer your question." With that, Dani went to Jazz's full length mirror. What Dani saw took her by surprise. She had the body of a 4 year old.

"I look like I am four."

"You are four," Danny replied kinda hastily. "Well, Dani, you said that you were hungry. Why don't you head to the kitchen and I will meet up with you. When I get down there, I will make you something to eat. How is that?"

"That sounds great Danny." With that, Dani bolted down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Danny then walked back to his bedroom.

"Amber, you can now head to Jazz's room. I just had to get Dani out of the room." With that, Amber went to Jazz's room to find some new clothes for her new body. Amber grabbed a new bra and a new pair of panties from Jazz's drawers. After she was set, then she grabbed a pair of blue capri's and a red blouse. She then placed her black hair into a pony tail.

'There we go. I hope this is not overdoing anything at all.' With that, Amber left Jazz's room and headed downstairs to meet up with Danny.

In The Kitchen

When Danny arrived in the kitchen, he saw Dani sitting at the table just like a kid waiting for some breakfast.

"So Dani, what would you like to eat. My parent's are not here. They are at a Ghost Convention up in Ohio so we do not have to worry about them at all."

"I want pancakes," Dani replied happily.

"Pancakes it is then." As Danny was preparing breakfast for Danny, Amber walked into the room. Danielle did not know who she was, but Danny was shocked to see how Amber was dressed.

"Wow Amber. You look nice."

"Thanks Danny." Amber blushed at Danny's comment.

"Uh, Danny, who is she?" Danielle asked.

"Well, Danielle, that is Ember."

"Wait that is Ember? Why does she look like that right now?" Danielle asked very confused. So Danny sat down with Danielle and told her the whole story.

"Wow. I can't believe it," Danielle sounding astonished.

"Yeah. Well my parent's get back home in two weeks and I have to come up with excuses as to explain who you guys are." With that being said, Danny went back to cooking pancakes for Dani. Danny made some extra for himself as well as some for Amber.

"Hey Amber, there is something that I have to tell you after we are done eating?" Danny said.

"Okay." With that being said, the three of them ate pancakes until they were full. After breakfast, both Danny and Amber walked to the park so that they were alone.

"Okay Danny, so what did you want to talk about?" Amber asked.

"Well, there is something that I have to tell you. I actually have a crush on you." Amber was caught off guard when Danny said that.

"Wait, you have a crush on my Danny?"

"Yeah. I do. Back when you first came to Amity Park though. The second time when you showed up in that pirate outfit. I thought you looked very hot in that outfit."

'Wow. I did not know that Danny felt that way about me,' Amber thought to herself.

"Well, Danny, there is something that I have to tell you as well. I also have a crush on you too." This also caught Danny off guard as well.

'Wow. I can't believe. The girl that I am crushing on also has a crush on me. Thank you god,' Danny thought to himself.

They both leaned in closer to one another.

"Amber, there is one thing that I have to do though."

"What is that Dan….." Amber was caught off and surprised when Danny's lips meet and touched Amber's. Amber just melted in Danny's kiss and she then returned the affection by trying to hold herself by swinging both of her arms around Danny's neck.

'Wow. I can't believe it. I am actually kissing this incredibly hot woman. Finally things are going my way.' Danny was happy. He could not wait to go and tell Dani. They both walked back the house holding hands.

As soon as Danny walked through the front door, Danielle rushed towards Danny like a little kid.

"Hey Danny. Welcome back."

"Hey Dani. Thanks for the welcome home. Hey Danielle there is something that I want to talk to you about alone. Hey Amber do you think that you can wait for me in the living room. I have to talk to Danielle alone." Amber walked to the living room while Danny talked to Danielle in the family room, the room next to the living room.

"So Danny, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk to you about when you called me 'dad'."

"I did . . . . what?" Danielle said very confused.

"You called me dad twice actually. Once when I brought you here the first night, you called me dad before I laid you down in Jazz's bed and the second time is this morning when I tried to wake you up. I do not think that you called me dad by accident, and to tell you the truth that is how I feel about you. I have been thinking these past few weeks after I was able to help you get stabilized after rescuing you from Vlad. Since you left, I have always been worried about you in a fatherly sense. I hope that you understand why I feel this way about you."

"Danny, I do. Ever since I left Vlad, I was hoping for you to becoming my new dad. I actually have been thinking about it for the past few weeks though. I am glad that you do feel that way about me."

"Well, Danielle, come here then. I think it is time for us to celebrate a new beginning of a father and daughter." Danielle had flood of tears falling down from her face from Danny said. Dani was now happy. She now has a father that actually will take care of her.

"I can't wait to introduce you now to my parent's when they return back."

"I can't wait either."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Danny, Amber, and Danielle have actually found a good peace of all three living in the same house without his parents. Amber has noticed it a few times when Danielle has actually called her 'mom' a couple of times. Danny never had caught it, but Amber has. Amber was actually kinda glad of what Danielle has called her a couple of times.

"Honey, we are home," Maddie said as she walked back in the house.

"Hey mom, hey dad. How was the convention?"

"Well Danny-boy, it was the same old at each and every convention that we always attend to."

"So anything new happen Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Actually mom there is."

"Daddy, are they here yet?" asked Danielle as she ran straight into Danny's arms. Both Maddie and Jack were surprised at what they heard the little girl say.

"Danny, who is she?" asked Maddie very confused.

"Well, mom and dad, this is my daughter."

"How can you have a 4 year old daughter Danny-boy?" Danny sat his parents down and began at the beginning with Vlad trying to clone Danny and Danielle almost de-stabilizing and de-aging to her proper age.

"Wow. It is hard to believe that this little girl has had a hard life. Well is there anything else that we need to know about her?" Maddie asked.

"Actual yes, but it involves the both of us." Danny took Danielle's hand and transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Both of his parents were shocked at what they saw.

"Oh honey, I am sorry that we tried to capture you all those times. Can you ever forgive us?" Maddie asked Danny with an apologetic tone.

"Mom, I forgave you since you started, and there is also another that I have to tell you as well. Hey Amber, can you please come in the living room. My parents are here." Amber walked in the room and both his mom and dad were shocked at the woman that walked in the room.

"Mom, dad, this is Amber. She is my fiancé." Both of them were shocked.

"Mom." Danielle ran to Amber and Amber picked her up. His parents were shocked again.

"That is one of the other things that I wanted to talk to you about. Another is what I have to show you. Hey, Amber, can you please show them." With that, Amber then transformed into her new alter-ego, Amber Phantom.

"Honey, how did she get her powers?" both parents asked at the same time. He started from the beginning when Amber was a full ghost named Ember and how she turned into a halfa like him. Both of them were shocked at everything that happened since they have been gone.

"So, Danny, how has Sam taken all of this?" Maddie asked with curiosity.

"Well, she is still in London with her parent's and I already told Tucker about all of this. He took it better that I expected he would. As soon as Sam gets back with her parents, then I will tell her. I found out that she is returning back in a month, but mom, dad, there is also something important that I have to tell you. Amber and I are planning on getting married. Danielle needs both a mother and a father and both Amber and I have been there for her. Even though that you might think it is fast, Amber and I are planning on getting married within the same month as well. Mom, I was wondering if you can plan the wedding, if that is okay."

"Honey, I would be honored to do that, but don't you think that it is a little too fast. I mean you only just met her and you want to marry her right away."

"Mom, I love her and she loves me. She cares for Danielle like any good mother would. That is why I know for a fact that she is the perfect one for me. I also take good care of her and we all take care of the town together. We are perfect together. Please, mom, help me out."

"Oh honey. Yes, I will take care of everything. You can leave it to me."

ONE MONTH LATER

The wedding plans were about to be done in three days when Sam arrived back from London.

"Ah, back in Amity Park. Finally, I can catch up with everyone," Sam said as she stepped out of her parent's limo. She decided to call up Tucker to see what she missed.

"Hey Tuck, what's up?"

"Nothing much Sam except going to a wedding tomorrow."

"Who is getting married tomorrow?"

"Danny is with his new fiancée, Amber." Upon hearing this, Sam got mad and her left eye started twitching.

"Hey Tucker, who is Amber?"

"It is best if Danny tells you in person." As soon as Tucker said that, Sam hung up the phone and ran towards Danny's house.

As soon as she got there, she started to bang on the door. She was surprised to see who answered it.

"Hey little one. Can you please get Danny? I want to talk to him," Sam said in a nice tone.

"Okay. Hey daddy, Sam wants to talk to you." Sam was surprised to hear that. Why was this girl calling Danny daddy. She was about to find out why. She finally saw Danny coming down the stairs. When she saw him, she noticed how buff he got and how taller he got.

"Hey Sam, what's up? What do you want to talk about?"

"Hey Danny, who was that little girl?"

"That is Danielle, my daughter." Sam was taken by surprise by that. The Sam asked how Danielle turned into a 4 year old. Danny told her everything.

"Wow. I can't believe that happened to Danielle. So who is this Amber, Danny? I heard that you were getting married to her in a couple of days."

"Oh, let me get her down here so you can meet her. Hey Danielle, honey, can you please get Amber?"

"Okay daddy. Hey mommy, daddy wants to talk to you." Sam was even taken more by surprise when she heard that. Sam was looking at the steps to see what this Amber character looks like. She was taken back of what she saw. She noticed that Amber looked like Ember, but in human form. Immediately, Sam always took the bad side of everything.

"Danny step back. This is Ember. She is obviously overshadowing somebody to get close to you to turn you evil. She probably already has you under her love spell from her guitar."

"Uh, Sam. You are wrong about that. Amber is like me. She is also a halfa, and plus she used to be Ember until she changed to Amber." Danny told Sam everything from the beginning of how it all began. He was fighting Ember. Ember then got knocked out when she accidentally knocked out Danielle. How he took both of them to his house to treat the both of them. How he treated her wound that was caused by Skulker and him giving her some of his blood and the change in Ember/Amber.

"Whoa. Well Danny how do you know that she is a halfa like you?" As soon as Sam said that, Amber turned into her alter-ego, Amber Phantom. Sam was shocked to see Danielle who she was holding also turned into her alter-ego as well, Danielle Phantom.

"So, what is the last name that you use in your Human form?" Sam asked with a strange curiosity.

"I use McLean. Tucker was able to get me all the legal forms of identification for me without a problem. He was able to do the same for Danielle in case if any problems came across at all. I thought that it would not be too hard to remember until I marry Danny here. I can't wait." Amber walked up to Danny and just kissed him on the lips in front of Sam. Amber than walked away with Danielle in her arms.

"So, Danny, are you really getting married to her?"

"Yes, Sam. I am getting married to her. My mother basically said the same thing when I told her, but she said that she understood. Sam, please, try to understand. I love her and she loves me. We both love Danielle. I can't wait to marry her either. So, Sam, can I count on you at being at the wedding?"

"Oh, I do not know Danny. Weddings are not really my thing at all. I'm sorry, Danny."

"It is okay. Even though you are not going, the wedding is in 3 days. Just letting you know." With that last piece of information, Danny left the room. Sam could not believe it. The love of her life is being married to someone else. The thought of it just did not set right at all. She just knew that the days would just go by in a flash.

THREE DAYS LATER

Everyone who used to attend Casper High School was at Danny's wedding. Even Dash was there. He was surprised to see how buff Danny became. Paulina was jealous of the girl that Danny was married. She was hotter than she was. Everybody else was happy for them. Finally the moment came to when the two would be married.

Danny was already waiting at the altar for Amber with Danielle by his side dressed in a little flower's girl dress. Danny could not wait for his wife to come down that aisle. He knew that today was going to be the happiest day of his life and that nothing was going to ruin it at all.

Then the music began playing. Danny saw Amber being escorted down the aisle-way by his dad and even his dad shed a tear. Both of his parents knew that this day was going to be special. Amber finally reached the altar where Danny where and the minister began the ceremony.

They had to stand through the entire passage that was read by the minister and when it came to it anybody objects to the union of these two people, speak up or forever hold your peace. Unsurprisingly, no one spoke up at all.

"Do you Danny Fenton take Amber McLean to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to hold her, cherish her, and love her til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Amber McLean take Danny Fenton to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to hold him, cherish him, and love him til death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Danny lifted the veil and kissed Amber passionately on the lips and everybody applauded.

"See you everybody at the reception."

Danny and Amber were happy together. They started the rest of their lives together with Danielle. Since they were all halfa's, they were all immortal. They found that out when they went to go and see Clockwork, The Time Master. Danny asked if there was a way if his parents, as well as his sister, Jazz, if they could also become immortal as well.

"There is a way my young apprentice."

"Then, what way is that?"

"The same way as Amber partook in."

"You mean that all they need is to have some of my blood in their system and then it will make them immortal?"

"That is right." With that good news, Danny went to his parents and told him his concerns. He told them that he was worried about them from the beginning and that he found out a way for them to become immortal.

"Well, honey, what way is that?" asked Maddie who desperately wanted to know.

"You all need to have some of my blood in your system. I love you guys and I will also be heartbroken if anything ever happens to you." Both his parents and his sister were proud of him. They all sat down at the couch and Danny already had a syringe prepared for each and every one of them. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz each took one and injected Danny's blood in their system. As soon as that happened, they all started to get light headed and fell asleep on top of each other.

The next morning when everyone awoke, they were surprised to see the costume change that they all went through. They all had the same style suit as Danny, except for his father. His father's looked more like a combination of Vlad's suit and Danny's suit.

With that being done, his family and new family that he now has all lived together for the rest of their lives.

**Hey Guys. I hoped that you liked this fanfic. This is my first one that I wrote myself. If you like it, please respond. **

**Note: I have always been a fan of the DannyxEmber Stories.**

**I do not like the DannyxSam Stories.**


End file.
